Worthy
by Ayako san
Summary: Today was the day. I would show him that I wasn’t a failure, that I was worth his time, that I deserved his attention. I would show him how much he means to me. Uchihacest, Fluff, kind of OOC Characters are of Masashi Kishimoto


AN: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I wanted to start with a oneshot since it seems much simpler. Reviews are very much welcome, I don't mind flames but please don't be so harsh on me.

Warnings: _This fanfic is Uchihacest, basically a fluff, Rated M just to be safe. Enjoy!_

Worthy

I ran around the house, I couldn't find him. My heart was thumping madly in my chest I could hear it. I cursed my tiny legs for being too short, now wasn't the time to be tired. I had to find him. I had to find my dearest aniki.

Today was a good day, our report cards were given and I happened to be the highest in my class. 'Surely Itachi would be proud of me' was what I told myself. I would show him that I wasn't a failure, that I was worth his time, that I deserved his attention. The bell never seemed to come soon enough, and when it did ring, I darted out of the classroom with my backpack in hand. Itachi should be the first person to know about it.

"Aniki!!!" I screamed. Where was he? He said he didn't have a mission today, and knowing that he'd rather do something more interesting than filling up forms for the hokage, he had to be home. I couldn't take it, I had to find him cause if I didn't I knew I would explode.

And then there he was, in his black t-shirt and pants he'd usually wear, his ponytail neatly done on his back like always. He was holding a kunai in hand and a cloth in the other so I could guess that he was cleaning his weapons.

"You are unusually noisy today, otouto." He said, smiling at me as he did. It wasn't something he did very often with other people but with me, he'd never hold it back. "Did something happen that I should be informed of?"

"Ha-hai!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath. Of all the places my aniki could have been in, it had to be the last place I looked, his room that led to me mentally cursing myself for being such a fool. Drops of sweat slid down my chin and throat to the floor, my knees were bent with my hands on them. I had run all the way from school to my house at a constant high speed I believe. My resistance wasn't that good yet but I knew I could improve, especially with his help.

"Would you like to save the news until after you've changed your shirt? Otouto your sweat is dripping to the floor." He asked, concern laced in his deep voice as he put his weapon on his desk, sitting down on the tatami mat and signaling me to do the same thing.

I quickly shook my head. I collapsed on my knees in front of him and smiled as wide as I could, quickly shoving the report card in his hand. "Look at it aniki! Tell me what you think." My cheeks were red of exhaustion and my breath was still shallow. He looked at the report card and his eyes widened a bit as a smile graced his lips.

"I'm very happy with your progress otouto. Have you shown otosan or okasan?" He said, looking at me with curious eyes.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to tell you first." I said, smiling softly to myself. 'I did it, I impressed him.' I mentally congratulated myself. To my surprise, the smile faded from his lips. He folded the card and placed it in front of me.

"And why did you do that otouto?" He asked. His voice was firm and his face void of any emotion from the previous moment.

I didn't know what to say. Had I offended him in some way? Did I say anything wrong? "I just thought that you should know first, aniki."

"You should have more respect for otosan. I shouldn't have seen this card before him."

My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't get it, what was the difference?

"Do you not want his opinion of you to change otouto?"

"Hai Itachi-niisan." My voice broke. It was true that father did think little of me, much less than my brother of course but why did my brother want to point that out. I took the card and crumpled it a bit in my hand.

His expression softened. "I'm sorry otouto, I didn't mean to hurt you." His body shifted and he was kneeling closer to me. He pressed his bare forehead on mine and closed his eyes. His hands were on my shoulders and his fingertips pressed gently on my back. "Otosan is still a higher rank in this family. Try to understand that it would be better if he knew this before any one else did, but I am honored to know that you wanted me to know this first."

My eyes widened. My brother was so warm to the touch, so loving, so full of promise. How could I think he said those things out of spite? Soon I closed my eyes as well, savoring this moment of affection that I rarely had with him. I had always known that I was never really worth his time, never really worth attention, but he always gave it and that made me keep trying. When I opened my eyes again, I felt them get watery. 'No, I couldn't possibly cry now. Not in front of him.' I begged myself, but they defied me.

My hands turned into fists on my lap as the tears fell from my eyes. How I loved my brother, more than anything in the world. I loved his skill, his strength, his mentality, his personality, everything about him, but I could never admit to that. I knew I was just this petty nuisance to him, I should be nothing to him despite the fact he was everything to me.

"I'm so weak." I choked out. My forehead still pressed against his, my face was flushed of embarrassment. The tint of pink never seemed to leave my face for various reasons today. "I never should have thought that I had a chance to prove myself to you. I am nothing compared to you and I will never be in a million years. Otosan is right; I barely have a chance of competing against you. I never did anything that was expected of his child." My eyes were glued on the tatami mat below us. "I'm sorry aniki, for being so weak."

His eyes opened. A hint of surprise in his eyes to see me crying but he never showed too much of his emotion. "Neh Sasuke." He whispered. "You are still a child, I wouldn't say you are weak. You have time. You've done very well otouto and I'm not lying to you." Itachi lifted his face and kissed my temples. He held me close, but the tears still kept coming.

The shower of praise made my heart jump, but I was caught of guard when he hugged me.

"I'd rather that you never become like me." He added, brushing my bangs off my face and smiling. "Stop crying Sasuke. It's never a good sight to see you in pain." He nuzzled into my hair.

I couldn't take it. I hugged Itachi back. That's when he lifted me off the mat and brought me to my room. The tears stopped and I was tired.

He lay me on my bed. I hadn't realized that it was that late though. Aniki sat down beside my stretched out body and put the covers over me. Then he placed his lips on my forehead.

"You want to know something?" He asked.

"Hai."

"Even before you showed me that card, I was proud of you. I am proud of you." He paused. "You are such a fast learner otouto. You have always been worth it so don't tell me the opposite."

I looked at him sleepily but with a smile. "Arigatou aniki. I..." My eyes widened, I couldn't continue my sentence. The words wouldn't come out of my throat.

Itachi chuckled. "I love you too otouto." And then he left the room.

I was dumbfounded but happy at the same time. I didn't know how much he loved me though, but that was a start.

_End. (or not)_

**AN: **_I hope you enjoyed it. It was short I know, but I will do better next time I promise_

_-Ayako san_


End file.
